spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Meets the Bears
Characters Shubie Susie Baby Billy Nancy Suzy Fish Isabel Father Sea Bear Mother Sea Bear Baby Sea Bears Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Susie, Isabel and Billy at the zoo) Nancy: "Ah, what a beautiful day to go to the zoo. It's a shame our husbands couldn't be here because they'd rather go surfing instead." Shubie pulls out a map. Shubie: "Yeah, where should we go first? How about the sea lion exhibit?" Nancy: "That sounds like fun! Isabel loves sea lions!" Shubie, Nancy, Susie, Isabel and Billy walk over to the sea lion exhibit. Susie: "Mom, look at those sea lions!" Shubie: "Wow, those things are huge!" One of the sea lions roars. Isabel: "Hey Mom! Look at these sea urchins!" Nancy and Shubie walk over to Susie and Isabel who are now by the sea urchin exhibit. Nancy: "Eek, urchins always kind of creep me out." Shubie: "Yeah, did you know that one time I found an urchin in my krabby patty?" Nancy: "No way! Really?" Shubie: "Yeah, it was disgusting. Why don't we go over to that exhibit?" They walk over to the giant clam exhibit. Shubie: "Wow, look at the size of those clams!" Shubie takes a picture of the clams. Isabel: "Mommy, what is that thing?" They walk over to another exhibit filled with weird gray things. Nancy: "I don't know, but isn't it hideous?" They laugh while the creatures walk around in the exhibit. Susie: "Hey, look! There's a petting zoo! Can we go Mommy? Please?" Shubie: "Oh, alright let's go to the petting zoo." Susie and Isabel: "Hooray!" They walk over to the petting zoo and begin petting animals. Susie: "Look at the worms!" Isabel: "Look at the snails!" Susie: "Check out these clams!" Isabel: "Look at the jellyfish!" Nancy: "Isabel! Don't touch the jellyfish!" Shubie: "Who ever thought it would be a good idea to put jellyfish in a petting zoo?" Nancy: "It's all because that idiot cheese guy had one of them as a pet a few years ago." Shubie: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Ok girls, please stop running around. We don't want to loose you in this big zoo. We'll have plenty of time to see all the animals, don't worry!" Susie: "Okay Mom, we'll calm down. Oh my gosh! It's Jeffrey the Jellyfish!" Susie points at a person dressed in a costume of Jeffrey of Jellyfish, and Susie and Isabel run towards him. Nancy: "Oh, let's get a picture with Jeffrey the Jellyfish! On three say Jeffrey! One... two... three!" Isabel and Susie: "Jeffrey!" Isabel and Susie smile but Nancy doesn't take their picture. Nancy: "Ouch! Hey what the.." Nancy looks up and sees a seahorse eating her hair. Nancy: "My hair! It's ruined!" Nancy sprints into the women's bathroom. Shubie looks at her watch. Shubie: "Well it's almost noon, why don't we get some lunch while Mrs. Fishbowl fixes her hair." Shubie, Susie, Isabel and Billy walk over to the food area. (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Susie, Isabel and Billy eating lunch) Nancy looks at her hair with a mirror. Nancy: "My hair is ruined! What's Frank going to think when he sees me like this? I look terrible!" Shubie: "Oh, cheer up Nancy, I'm sure it'll be fine. Frank loves you no matter what you look like. Don't let this one incident ruin your day, we still have tons of other animals to see!" Nancy: "Yeah, I guess you're right." (Scene cuts to Baby Billy in a baby carriage next to Shubie while she and Nancy are talking) Shubie: "So I was thinking, maybe we should go see the sea rhino exhibit after lunch?" Nancy: "That sounds like a great idea!" Baby Billy sits up in the baby carriage and sees a kid drop his ice cream. Woman: "Oh it's okay, honey, I'll just buy you a new one." Kid: "Yay!" The woman and her son walk away and leave the ice cream on the ground. Baby Billy crawls out of the baby carriage and towards the ice cream. Baby Billy is about to eat the ice cream, but a worker picks it up. Worker(sighs): "Don't people know how to clean up after themselves?" The worker throws the ice cream in a garbage can and walks away. Baby Billy frowns. Woman: "Hey look! One of the sea worms is doing tricks!" A ton of people run over to the worm's exhibit and the woman's son drops his ice cream again which lands on Baby Billy. Baby Billy crawls over to the worms' exhibit. Baby Billy crawls into the worm exhibit and a worm picks him up by his diaper and begins to play with him like a chew toy. The worm then smells his diaper and drops Baby Billy. Baby Billy crawls out of the worm exhibit and into the jellyfish exhibit. Baby Billy bounces on top of the jellyfish's heads and crawls out of the exhibit. Baby Billy crawls into the urchin exhibit. The urchins are about to poke him with their needles but they smell his diaper and run away from him. Baby Billy crawls out of the exhibit and into the giant clam exhibit. (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Susie and Isabel eating lunch) Shubie: "Alright let's go see some more animals! Oh! I almost forgot to change Billy's diaper." Shubie looks in the baby carriage and sees a lump under the blanket. Shubie: "Aw, how cute! Billy must be sleeping!" Shubie takes of the blanket and sees that it's just Billy's bottle. Shubie: "Dear Neptune! We lost Billy!" (Scene cuts back to Billy in the giant clam exhibit) Baby Billy sees a giant clam who is sleeping crawls inside it's mouth. The clam begins to choke and spits out Baby Billy. Baby Billy goes flying out of the exhibit and through the air. (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Susie and Isabel looking for Billy) Shubie: "Excuse me have you seen a yellow baby?" A worker shakes her head. Baby Billy flies over Shubie's head and into the worker's cart. Shubie: "Did you hear that?" Nancy: "No, it was probably nothing, Shubie. Let's go find Billy." Shubie shrugs and wakes away with Nancy while the worker pushes the cart away. The worker pushes the cart over to the sea bears exhibit. The worker's phone rings. Worker: "Sorry honey, but I might not be able to pick the kids up from school today because the zoo doesn't close til five." The worker grabs a bowl of water with Billy in it and puts it in the exhibit while she's on the phone before pushing the cart away. Woman: "Oh my gosh! There's a baby walking into the sea bear exhibit!" The woman runs over to Billy and grabs a baby walking into the exhibit. Woman: "Don't ever got out of Mommy's sight again! I don't know what I would do without you!" The woman walks away with her baby. Baby Billy jumps out of the bowl and crawls towards a family of sea bears. The two baby sea bears start growling to the mother sea bear. Baby sea bear (translation): "Mom! We're hungry! Can we have something to eat?" The mother sea bear growls back to them Mother sea bear (translation): "I'm sorry but there's nothing to eat. You're going to have to wait to eat until tomorrow." The baby sea bears stop growling and the mother sea bear goes to sleep. Baby Billy farts causing the mother sea bear to wake up. The mother sea bear runs over to the father sea bear and wakes him up. Father sea bear (translation): "What?" The mother sea bear growls. Mother sea bear (translation): "I need you to kill that baby over there because the cubs are really hungry." The father sea bear growls. Father sea bear (translation): "Why? It's not harming anyone. Just tell them they have to wait until tomorrow." The mother sea bear looks at her watch and growls. Mother sea bear (translation): "I've been telling them that for five hours! They need to eat!" The father sea bear gets up and walks towards Billy. (Scene cuts to Shubie looking for Billy) The woman with the baby walks past her. Shubie: "Have you seen this yellow baby?" Shubie holds up a picture of Billy. Woman: "Oh is that that yellow thing that was in the water bowl in sea bear exhibit? I thought it was just sea bear pee." Shubie: "That's not sea bear pee, that's my son!" Woman: "Oh, is he adopted?" Shubie: "No his father is yellow!" Woman: "Well is she adopted then?" The woman points at Susie. Shubie: "No she's not adopted either! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go save my son!" Shubie runs past the woman and towards the sea bear exhibit. (Scene cuts to Billy in the sea bear exhibit) The father sea bear is about to attack Billy but Shubie jumps into the exhibit. Shubie: "HI-YAH!" Shubie kicks the father sea bear in the face. The father sea bear runs away and the mother sea bear sighs. Mother sea bear (translation): "Why do I have to do everything myself?" The mother sea bear starts sprinting towards Shubie and Billy. Shubie: "RUN!" Shubie grabs Billy and runs towards the other end of the exhibit. The mother sea bear quickly cuts them off and traps them. Shubie: "Alright, so this is it." Shubie puts Baby Billy on the ground behind her. Shubie: "Run Billy, get to a safe place while I sacrifice myself. Just remember that I'll always love you Billy." Shubie closes her eyes and the mother sea bear is about to attack her but stops. Shubie opens her eyes and sees that Billy drew a circle around them. Shubie: "Billy you're a genius! I forgot that sea bears can't kill you if you're protected in a circle!" Shubie hugs Billy and the mother sea bear walks away. Shubie: "You saved us, Billy! Now we can go back home!" Shubie grabs Billy and is about to walk towards the exit but realizes that she is about to step out of the circle. Shubie: "Wait a minute, how are we going to get out of here?" (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HippoHead Category:2017